


Jess's Heaven

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, POV Castiel, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, although i didn't even take the post to be definitely sad to begin with actually..., is there such a thing as a fix-it fic for a tumblr post?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: "Jess Moore... she has a very nice heaven. It's full of memories with you."(written after I saw a screenshotted tumblr post on fb)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something on fb inspired by a screencapped tumblr post. The post is [here](https://www.facebook.com/TeamFreeWillFansofSPN/photos/a.483102868410236.1073741829.481156618604861/1101965609857289/?type=3&theater), but a transcript is below for screenreading purposes:
> 
>  _Username: castielsfreewill:_  
>  I just really want Sam and Cas to be talking and for Sam to mention Jess and then he realizes what he said and goes quiet, so Cas gently asks him who Jess is and Sam tells him that Jessica Moore is the girl he was going to marry. Then Cas will get this faraway look in his eye and say "Jess Moore... she has a very nice heaven. It's full of memories with you." 
> 
> _Username: i-can't-let-you-down-again_  
>  [Reaction gif, frozen in the screenshot, of a blonde girl in distress kneeling down against a wall in the middle of crying.]

Sam is quiet and pale after that, his eyes downcast. As tall as he is, he suddenly resembles a little boy, slumping into his seat at the table, the library around them silent.

And Castiel doesn’t quite understand it. Not at first. He’s spoken to Jessica himself. Not often. There were only the two times. Once, when he was trying to track the boys down before Zachariah caught up to them. Another, a short time after he’d gotten his grace back. So he didn’t know her well. But she seemed to be doing well.

But then he realizes. “Oh!” He straightens. “I’m—Sam, she’s okay. She’s proud of you, who you’ve become and what you’ve done. She wants you to be happy.”

There’s a long moment, and then Sam glances up. His eyes are damp. “Is she—really okay?”

“Yes. I should have clarified, though.” Castiel goes on, moving his hands apart to illustrate, in a very human-like gesture he has picked up after so much time on Earth. “Her heaven is filled with you, but not _only_  with you. Her parents, her friends… Sam, there’s a lot of room in Heaven. And she has many, _many_  good memories to fill it with. You played a large part in her life, but please don’t think she begrudges you any happiness today.”

Sam takes a shaky breath. “Are you sure?”

Castiel nods. “I wouldn’t lie. Not about this.”

“You’re a terrible liar, anyway,” Sam laughs, scrubbing the side of a finger against his left eye. “But—but thanks. I mean it.”

“Anytime.” Castiel smiles back.


End file.
